


Say Please

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Crying Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dark, Fear, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Castiel, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killers, Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Castiel, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Castiel has no idea who the two young men are, but they’ve come looking for holy water, and Father Castiel has never turned anyone away before. They’re all God’s children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> samanddeaninpanties got me thinking about dark fic the other day, and bendoverandbiteyourgag totally encouraged it. I should probably include majesticduxk in this too since she’s always planting seeds of Wincestiel in my head. As if there weren’t a bunch of that already in there :D

Sam nodded to Dean, letting him know the coast was clear, so Dean broke the beautiful stained glass window with his elbow, the shirt wrapped around his arm saving it from serious damage.

Dean took the lead, as he always did, down the middle of the church. Sam was more than capable of handling things should they arise, but it made Dean feel better to be on the front line, so Sam indulged his brother.

"Yes," Dean hissed, finding the holy water and pulling out his flask.

"Dude, keep it down," Sam whispered.

Dean smirked at him. "Scared of gettin' caught, Sammy?"

"No," Sam said as Dean dipped the flask under the water, "I just want to get home in time to watch Farscape."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Geek."

"Shut up," Sam said, pinching Dean's side. "You think Chiana's hot."

"Fuck yeah she is!" Dean crowed.

"Can I help you boys?"

Dean and Sam turned around, Sam letting out a sigh as the priest walked up to the platform.

"Uhm, yeah, we'll be out of here in no time," Dean said, flashing a smile. "We just need supplies."

Sam watched carefully as the priest swallowed nervously. Dean could do that to people. He was charming and threatening all at once, and people who didn't pick up on it usually didn't survive.

"Holy water?" the priest asked, gesturing toward Dean's flask.

"Yup, we're doin' some exorcisms tonight," Dean said, nodding.

The priest seemed relieved, shoulder dropping just a bit. "Would you like me to help?"

Sam could hear the concern in his voice, the innocence, and it was turning him on, his dick getting hard inside his jeans.

"Nah, I think we got it," Dean said.

"Do you need rosary beads or a crucifix?" the priest asked, walking up the steps and onto the platform.

Sam could see the beauty of the man's features even in the dim light, and he wanted. The man had blue eyes and dark hair that was messy, licking his lips in a way that said he had no clue what was about to happen.

"See somethin' you want, Sammy?" Dean asked, keeping his voice low.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, taking a step toward the man.

"Father Castiel," the priest said, not backing up in fear, but standing his ground. Whether it was balls or ignorance, it really didn't matter.

"Father, forgive me, for I have sinned," Dean said, playful tone to his voice. "A lot."

Father Castiel smiled. "Have you come for counsel?"

"I s'pose if you wanna call it that," Dean said, then chuckled. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any holy oil, would you?"

Castiel tilted his head toward the back of the platform. "They're kept in the ambry," he said, then pulled a ring of keys out of his robe and walked to the wood cabinet hanging on the wall.

"Thank you, father," Sam said politely.

"You're welcome, my sons," Father Castiel said as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a small glass bottle full oil. He walked up to Sam and held it out. "You may have it. No charge. You're doing the work of the Lord."

"Oh, it's not for me," Sam said, reaching out and running his thumb over the priest's lower lip. Father Castiel went still, eyes going wide, puffs of breath ghosting over Sam's thumb.

"What's it for?" the priest whispered.

Dean clapped Sam on the back as he sidled up to them. "Well, ya see, my little brother is rather well-endowed, so consider it a kindness that we let you lube yourself up before he fucks you."

Father Castiel gasped, taking a step back and raising his hands in surrender. "Please, not in a house of God," he said, shaking his head. "Your souls will be forever tarnished."

"Does it look like we care, Daddy?" Dean asked.

Father Castiel flinched at the term, but recovered and gestured toward the door. "Please, don't do this in here. I can offer you forgiveness, but not if you defile a house of God like this."

Dean nudged Sam. "Dude, he didn't say no. I think he wants it."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, well, you know all these guys are sexually frustrated. Poor guy's probably dying for a good fuck."

Father Castiel winced. "Please, don't do anything that would damn your souls. I'll come with you if you want, but just, ah!" he cried out as Sam lunged, taking him down to the floor of the platform.

Sam knocked the wind out of the guy, and he didn't put up much of a fight as Sam shoved his robe up, the bottle of holy oil sluggishly leaking onto the floor near Father Castiel's right hand.

"No!" Father Castiel suddenly yelled, recovering from the fall and finally putting up a fight, but it was too late.

Dean and Sam were on him, Sam flipping him over while Dean grabbed that messy hair and pushed Father Castiel's face against the wood flooring.

"No, please!" Father Castiel begged, squirming and trying to get to his hands and knees. "Please, stop!"

Dean shoved two fingers into the priest's mouth, daring as ever and somehow after all these years still hadn't lost a finger. The priest gagged on the fingers as Sam yanked his pressed slacks down. Father Castiel grunted in pain, the slacks still zipped and buttoned and most likely scraping over sensitive areas, dragging the plain white boxers down too.

Sam straddled Father Castiel's legs and grabbed his ass, one cheek for each hand, squeezing.

"Ever been fucked, Daddy?" Sam asked, kneading the cheeks.

Father Castiel yelled around Dean's fingers, shaking his head, and Sam smirked at Dean. 

"I'll take that as a no," Sam said.

Dean chuckled. "You're gonna love this, Daddy."

Sam spread the priest's ass and spit on his hole, biting his lip when Father Castiel froze in fear. The man wasn't trying to hurt them. He could've gotten in some punches or even scratched at Dean or bit him, but he wasn't, and Sam felt a tug of fondness in his chest for him.

"You should see my brother's dick," Dean said. "Fuckin' huge. And he _knows_ how to use it. I taught him everything I know, and the student has surpassed the master."

Father Castiel whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, as if it was all too much even though they hadn't even done much to him yet.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Father Castiel's mouth and leaned over, shoving them in his hole.

"No!" Father Castiel yelped, then started to cry.

The crying only made Sam's cock harder. Soft little whimpers and sniffles as the fight left him. Sam reached over and ran his fingers through the holy oil on the floor, then slathered it on his dick.

"Daddy's real tight, Sammy," Dean said, fingerfucking the man. "I don't think he's ever had anything inside him, even fingers."

Sam smacked his cock down on Father Castiel's left ass cheek, his slick cock making a wet sound as the priest choked on his own tears.

"You wanna suck my cock, Daddy?" Dean asked. "It might make you feel better. You know, something to do with your mouth."

Sam heard whispering. Broken whispering, and he realized it was the priest reciting a prayer over and over again.

"Dean," Sam said, then nodded toward Father Castiel, a smirk on his face.

Dean had been so busy fingerfucking him that he hadn't noticed the prayers, but when he did his smile was almost blinding.

"Here, this is all yours, little bro," Dean said.

He pulled his fingers out of Father Castiel's hole, then wriggled around until he was flat on his stomach, face-to-face with Father Castiel.

Dean cupped the back of Father Castiel's head with a gentle touch. "Shhh, listen to me. Your Daddy's not gonna help now. We're here, not your Daddy."

"Our Father who art in heaven-ow!" Father Castiel whimpered as Dean yanked his head back by his hair, the tip of Dean's knife trailing down his right cheek.

"I want you to repeat after me," Dean said.

"Ow! Ow, no! No, please, no!" Father Castiel screamed as Sam slowly sank into him, his body shivering and spasming with the intrusion.

"Pay attention, Daddy," Dean said, "because if you listen real good and you do what I say, I'll let Sammy talk me into letting you live. You wanna live, right?"

Father Castiel sobbed, but he managed to nod, not really sure whether the knife would slice him while he moved. "Yes, I-oh. Ow, oh it, ow! I want-ah! Wanna live," he said, then hissed.

"I think I just found it," Sam said, grinning.

"Oh, Daddy," Dean cooed, "did my little brother find your fun button?"

The priest let out another sob, but then his breath caught in his chest as Sam hit the angle just right again.

"He's good at that, huh?" Dean asked, proud of Sam. "Dude, lift him up. I wanna play too."

Sam pulled out long enough to yank the priest's slacks off completely. In the struggle he'd lost both shoes, so there was nothing stopping Sam. Sam pulled him up onto his knees, shoved his cock back in, then wrapped his arms around Father Castiel's middle and pulled him up, his back to Sam's front.

Dean crawled closer, then sat on his heels, pulling the robe over Father Castiel's head, leaving him in nothing but his socks and button down shirt, which Dean ripped open, sending buttons every which way.

"I want you to say please," Dean said as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Father Castiel's. "Say please and I won't kill you."

"P-please," Father Castiel whimpered as Dean ran the tip of the knife over his left nipple.

Sam snorted in his ear. "C'mon, you can do better than that."

"Tell me you like it," Dean said as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started stroking, putting the knife back into his pocket with the other hand. "Tell me it feels good and you want us to make you come. Say please."

Father Castiel let his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, sobbing even as his hips twitched forward, the stimulation to his cock hard to ignore.

"Say it," Sam said, then licked the shell of Father Castiel's ear. "Please make me come. That's all you gotta say. Please make me come."

"I can't," Father Castiel whimpered. "I can't do that. Can't say that."

"Sure you can," Dean said, then kissed Father Castiel's lips, slick with spit and tears and snot. "Sure you can, Daddy."

"Why are you calling me that?" Father Castiel asked, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders as if he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Daddy?" Sam asked, breathing the word over Father Castiel's ear.

"Yes," the priest said, then choked on his own tears and drool.

"You don't like it, Daddy?" Dean asked.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "I think he's just trying to change the subject."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" Dean asked, then squeezed their cocks.

"Ah! No! No, I really don't know why you're doing this," Father Castiel said, his body jerking with tiny movements as Dean and Sam each played with him.

"Oh," Dean drawled, leaning forward and placing soft kisses on Father Castiel's cheeks and lips. "I think he's looking for some profound meaning in all this."

Sam chuckled. "You're going to be disappointed, Daddy. See Dean and I just wanted some holy water, but then you were here, and you're just so pretty that I wanted to fuck you. And I kinda wanna kill you just to see how pretty your eyes would look as the life drained from them."

Father Castiel let out a noise that was almost a moan, almost a sob, his body shivering constantly with fear and pain and stimulation to his cock and prostate. He glanced toward the front door, then whimpered.

"Please lock the door," Father Castiel said.

"Huh?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Please," the priest said, sniffling as he gripped Dean's shoulders tightly. "Please lock the front door. I'll do anything you want."

"Aww," Sam teased, rubbing his nose through Father Castiel's hair, "he wants to keep the public safe. Isn't that sweet, Dean?"

"What'll you give me if I lock the door?" Dean asked, licking his lips anticipation.

"Anything," Father Castiel said.

"No, c'mon, gimme something good," Dean said. "I'm not gonna just lock the door for no good reason."

Father Castiel gasped as Dean squeezed his cock. "I'll let you f-fuck me too."

Dean chuckled. "I can already take that if I want."

"Come up with something better," Sam said.

"I won't tell anyone what you look like," Father Castiel said, wincing as Sam fucked into him harder.

Dean kissed Father Castiel's lips, then the tip of his nose before pulling back. "I can have that if I kill you."

Father Castiel sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. "I'll give you the name and address of a drug dealer who comes in to confess his sins regularly. He just sold a large shipment and has over five million dollars in his home right now."

Dean thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Okay," he said before heading for the front door.

"My brother's insane," Sam whispered in his ear. "I kill people, but I know what the fuck I'm doing. We came in here tonight to get holy water because he thinks there's monsters out there and that he can save innocent people by chanting Latin at them or taking out their hearts or cutting off their heads. I've enjoyed every minute of it, and if you don't make him happy, we'll settle in here, wait until the congregation is all here, and then I'll tell my brother everyone in here is possessed."

"No, please," Father Castiel whimpered. "I don't know what you want. Please don't do that. Just tell me. Tell me what you want."

Dean walked back up onto the platform, smiling at the priest as he got to his knees. "Did you miss me?"

Father Castiel nodded, then reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "I missed you so much," he said, nuzzling Dean's cheek. "I want you to... Please don't leave me here. Take me with you when you go. I want to go with you."

Sam smirked as he fucked Father Castiel's sloppy hole. Dean smiled, and that was all Sam had wanted. Dean was excited about the proposition, and that light in his eyes was so beautiful.

"Really?" Dean asked, pulling back and looking Father Castiel in the eye.

Father Castiel nodded, letting out a sob. "Yes. That's all I want. Take me with you. Please. Make me yours."

"You're fuckin' gorgeous when you beg," Dean breathed, then reached between Father Castiel's legs and pushed two fingers into his hole alongside Sam's cock.

"Oh, ow! Ow!" the priest cried out, back arching.

"I think we should celebrate," Dean said, then chuckled as he added a third finger. "Think we can both fit inside you, Daddy?"

"No, no! No, I can't-ah!" Father Castiel yelped as Sam squeezed his balls. "Yes! I can take you both. Please fuck me. Please. I want to feel you both inside me."

Dean smiled, then stood up. "We're gonna need more oil!" he said, then walked to the ambry and knocked it off the wall.

"You're such a good daddy," Sam whispered in Father Castiel's ear. "We're gonna take good care of you. Don't worry.

Dean didn't know why Father Castiel was sobbing by the time he came back with the oil, but after licking up his tears, he started to prepare the priest's hole, promising him lots of fun and a warm bed to sleep in at night. 

"You'll never be alone, Daddy," Dean said, taking the time to lick away all the new tears as they forced an orgasm out of Father Castiel's body, curses falling from the man's lips as he closed his eyes and gave in.

End


End file.
